Tea
by IcedUnicorn
Summary: Seja bem-vindo à casa de chás Konoha, onde cada xícara vem acompanhada por três colheres de amor! A não ser que você seja um cliente carrancudo e a Sakura não vá com a sua cara, é claro ० SasuSaku ० UA


**x** _Naruto não me pertence_

**x** _Mas o Sasuke sim, caso a Sakura não queira ele_

* * *

- Sakura, você é uma graça e tudo mais, mas realmente deveria sorrir mais para os clientes. SOOO-RRIIII-AAA... – Falou Kakashi enquanto repuxava as bochechas da garota em busca de um sorriso escondido. – É por causa da sua carranca que este local vive as moscas. Simpatia é a chave do negócio, sabia? Sorria como se você estivesse vendo um filme pornô. Comigo no papel principal, é claro.

"_Babaca."_

**Tea ~**

Segunda-feira

- Bom-dia! Seja bem-vindo à casa de chás Konoha, onde cada xícara vem acompanhada por três colheres de amor! – Exclamou Sakura com um sorriso no rosto que mais lembrava uma careta de dor. Era realmente doloroso falar aquele slogan ridículo em voz alta.

O cliente, muito bonito por sinal, apenas a olhou por exatos três segundos antes de se encaminhar para a mesa mais escondida do estabelecimento. Ali estava a comprovação em carne e osso de que beleza não é tudo.

Ah, nada melhor do que uma pitada de péssimo humor às sete da manhã de uma segunda-feira.

Ela olhou para o patrão sentado atrás da caixa registradora, que abaixou o livro pornográfico que lia para dar uma piscadela de aprovação.

"_Viu só, eu consigo ser simpática quando quero!"_

Sem desistir de ser uma boa atendente e aceitando que o cliente tem sempre razão, Sakura suspirou, alisou seu avental, pegou um cardápio e levou até o bonitão.

- Temos diversas opções de chá e quitutes deliciosos como acompanhamento. O senhor gostaria de dar uma olhada no cardáp...

- Um chá. – Interrompeu o sujeito, sem nem olhar para ela.

- Temos diversas opções de ch...

- Traga qualquer coisa. – Interrompeu novamente.

- Eh... Como? – Indagou a garota, pensando que ninguém seria capaz de ser tão grosso propositalmente. Ela com certeza tinha entendido errado.

- Eu disse para trazer qualquer coisa. – Repetiu, agora a encarando diretamente nos olhos.

- Si... Sim senhor! – E foi para a cozinha morrendo de raiva, pronta para preparar... Qualquer coisa. Fosse lá o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

"_Babaca."_

Olhando os vidros repletos de ervas variadas nas prateleiras da cozinha, Sakura deduziu brilhantemente que tanto mau humor vindo de uma única pessoa deveria ser causado por uma tremenda dor de estômago. Era o que acontecia quando se engolia o próprio veneno.

Assim, conhecia o chá perfeito para o Sr. Estúpido.

**Chá de morango: alivia estresse estomacal, azia e má digestão.**

- Açúcar ou adoçante? – perguntou Sakura, colocando a xícara fumegante sobre a mesa.

- Amargo.

- Leite?

- Não.

"_Um chá nada doce para uma pessoa nada doce."_

Ele tomou a bebida enquanto lia o jornal. A garota apenas olhou de longe, pensando em diversas maneiras de ensinar as regras da boa educação para ele.

Meia hora depois a conta é paga. Sakura o acompanha até a porta de saída enquanto deseja que ele tenha um bom-dia.

Recebe um olhar torto, mas nenhuma resposta.

"_Babaca."_

- De certa forma esse cliente me faz lembrar você, Kakashi! – Falou, prostrando-se a contar o dinheiro no caixa ao lado do patrão ainda concentrado no livro.

- É, tem razão. Também o achei bastante atraente. O rosto não me agrada muito, mas a bunda não é nada mal. – Respondeu ele, o olhar vagando do livro para a porta recém-fechada do estabelecimento.

"_Babaca."_

Terça-feira

- Bom-dia, seja bem-vindo à casa de chás Konoha, onde cada xícara vem acompanhada por duas colheres de amor! – Exclamou Sakura com um sorriso falso no rosto. Suas bochechas começavam a ficar doloridas com o esforço diário.

O mesmo cliente do mesmo horário do dia anterior entrou. Novamente um olhar, nenhuma resposta e a marcha até a mesa do canto. Pelo jeito não era nada no estômago. E ele com certeza não merecia colheradas de amor no chá.

Já não esperando gentilezas, Sakura foi até a mesa e perguntou se ele gostaria de olhar o cardápio.

- Traga qualquer coisa. – Respondeu o homem, puxando o jornal da maleta.

"_Vou te trazer é uma xícara de delicadeza... Com uma pitada do meu cuspe!"_

Ah, nada como pensamentos malignos às sete da manhã de uma terça-feira.

Mas ela era melhor que isso. Logo deduziu que ele provavelmente estava sem dormir fazia dias, preocupado com coisas do trabalho ou algo do tipo. Pela maleta e terno chiques era óbvio que o cara não trabalhava em qualquer lugar.

**Chá de camomila: tem propriedades sedativas e calmantes, relaxa o corpo e ajuda a combater a insônia.**

Entregou a xícara quente para o cliente e foi se sentar atrás do balcão com o chefe para observar.

- Ele é bem grosseiro, não acha? – Cochichou a garota, arrancando o livro das mãos do patrão pervertido.

- O que é um comentário um tanto hipócrita vindo de você, que só trata os clientes gentilmente por obrigação. A verdade já está doendo? – Respondeu o outro, pegando o livro de volta.

"_Babaca."_

Trinta minutos mais tarde, conta paga e um cartão de débito esquecido sobre o balcão. A garota pega o objeto e lê o nome impresso nele.

"_Sasuke Babaca Uchiha."_

- Deixe aí. Ele com certeza voltará amanhã. É a segunda vez que vocês se veem e já estão se apaixonando. – Diz Kakashi enquanto sorri para ela. – Ah, o amor instantâneo! Parece até coisa de mangá _shoujo._

A garota respondeu revirando os olhos.

"_Babaca."_

Quarta-feira

- Bom-dia, seja bem-vindo à casa de chás Konoha, onde cada xícara vem acompanhada por uma colher de amor! – Exclamou enquanto o cliente já habitual adentrava o local.

Não recebeu resposta.

Ah, nada como atender uma pessoa em estado permanente de mau humor numa quarta-feira.

Seguiu ele até a mesa.

- O senhor gostaria de uma xícara de qualquer coisa? – Perguntou.

Sasuke apenas ergue a sobrancelha em indagação enquanto Kakashi fazia sinais pelas costas dele para que Sakura se lembrasse de ser simpática.

"_SOOO-RRIIII-AAA..."_

Ela suspirou.

- Ok, sugiro um chá de melissa com rosas. – Afirmou por fim. Estava de saco cheio daquele cara, mas também não queria perder o emprego.

- Hum. – Respondeu ele, já puxando o jornal da maleta.

"_Praticamente um Shakespeare com o uso das palavras."_

- Entendido!

**Chá de Melissa e Rosas: relaxa e revigora ao mesmo tempo. Quando consumido em boa dose pode melhorar o humor.**

- Aqui está! – Falou, voltando da cozinha e colocando uma caneca com uma dose de chá maior que o comum sobre a mesa.

- E aproveitando a oportunidade... – Interrompeu Kakashi, se aproximando – A Sakura aqui, muito bonita, dedicada e solteira, encontrou o cartão que o senhor esqueceu ontem.

"_Babaca, babaca, babaca!"_

Sasuke observou a garota ficar tão vermelha quanto o chá que havia bebido na segunda-feira. Sim, ele se lembrava.

- Obrigado. – Agradeceu, voltando a ler o jornal.

A repentina boa educação dele deixou a garota ainda mais envergonhada. Percebendo o embaraço, Kakashi olhou discretamente para ela e levantou o polegar em sinal de positivo.

"_Babaca."_

Mais meia hora e Sasuke se foi. Mas desta vez pronunciou um "bom-dia" antes de ir embora.

"_Quem diria, um milagre numa manhã de quarta-feira. E nem é natal."_

Quinta-feira

- Bom-dia! Seja bem-vindo à casa de chás Konoha! – Exclamou Sakura diante da chegada de Sasuke, que a encarou por um tempo mais longo que nos dias anteriores antes de se encaminhar para o lugar de sempre.

Ah, nada como a sensação de ter sujeira no seu rosto em plena quinta-feira de manhã.

Conferindo seu reflexo na janela rapidamente e constatando que não havia nada de errado em sua face (exceto pela testa anormalmente grande, é claro), Sakura o seguiu e perguntou o que ele desejava beber.

- O que você sugere? – Perguntou, parecendo se arrepender e mudar de opinião rapidamente. - Não importa, traga qualquer coisa.

"_Babaca."_

Um estralar de língua e a garota seguiu para a cozinha. Já sabia o que preparar.

**Chá de jasmim: ajuda no combate ao nervosismo, indecisão e insegurança.**

Entregou a xícara para Sasuke, que logo bebeu um gole. Já se preparava para se esconder em algum outro canto quando ele chamou por ela.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou, surpresa por ter sido requisitada.

- Este chá. – Respondeu ele, encarando o líquido dentro do recipiente.

- O que é que tem o chá?

- Está com um gosto estranho. Não ruim... Apenas parece que falta algo.

- Ah... – Respondeu a garota, batendo na própria testa. - É que hoje eu não adicionei nenhuma colher de amor.

Nada como chá acompanhado por uma boa dose de sarcasmo.

Sasuke a encarou, levantando a sobrancelha. Olhou para o chá e depois para ela novamente.

- Deve ser isso. – Afirmou ele por fim, voltando a atenção para a bebida.

Dessa vez demorou apenas quinze minutos entre a consumação e a saída.

- O que aconteceu? – Questionou Kakashi se aproximando de Sakura, a qual olhava Sasuke indo embora através da janela. – Você se esqueceu de ser simpática? Ele foi embora tão rápido...

- Eu... – Encarou o chefe, uma sensação estranha no peito. – Eu realmente não sei.

Foi até a cozinha procurar entre os potes com ervas, mas não conhecia nenhuma que aliviasse sensações estranhas no coração.

Sexta-feira

Ele não apareceu.

**Chá de cadeira: uma espera prolongada.**

É... Nada como uma decepção em plena sexta-feira.

- Não adianta ficar encarando a porta. Parece que ele realmente não vem hoje. – Disse o patrão, aproximando-se dela. – Você realmente deve ter irritado ele.

- Eu não o irritei. – Respondeu, o queixo apoiado na mão e uma expressão emburrada no rosto.

- Então o que você fez?

- Esqueci-me de adicionar colheradas de amor no chá.

- Hum, parece que você quebrou o coração dele. - Falou Kakashi, a mão coçando o queixo em reflexão.

- Mas... Mas... Ele é um babaca sem coração! – Exclamou. Nem mesmo ela acreditava nas próprias palavras. – E sem educação também!

- Sakura. – Prosseguiu o chefe, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros miúdos dela. – Sinceramente, eu sou o dono deste estabelecimento, mas o chá que servimos aqui não é grande coisa. E tenho certeza que eu também não sou o motivo por ele ter continuado a frequentar este lugar depois de tomar a primeira xícara. Eu pessoalmente não te acho lá muito interessante para alguém se apaixonar por você logo à primeira vista, mas cada um tem seu gosto, não é? São os mistérios da vida...

O queixo da garota despencou até o chão. Logo ela, que nunca acreditou em baboseiras românticas.

"_Babaca. Sou uma babaca."_

- O que você vai fazer agora? – Questionou ele.

- Não sei. Não sei o que fazer...

- Você pode não saber o que fazer, mas o nome dele você sabe.

Sábado

Internet, a solução dos problemas de quase qualquer pessoa.

Digitando "_Sasuke Uchiha_" num site de buscas, Sakura descobriu que ele era simplesmente um dos donos de uma grande empresa. Se estivesse certa, ele seria também um _workaholic_ que trabalha mesmo nos finais de semana.

Olhou para a fachada de vidro da grande _Uchiha Corporation._ Realmente, um homem rico daqueles não se deslocaria todos os dias até o Konoha para beber um chá meia boca.

Criando coragem, suspirou e passou pela porta giratória, indo até a recepção.

- O senhor Sasuke Uchiha se encontra? – Perguntou para o recepcionista.

- Quem é a senhorita?

- Sakura Haruno. Sou da casa de chás Konoha. Ele ligou pra lá e pediu para que eu entregasse uma bebida aqui. – Respondeu, erguendo o copo que trazia na mão.

Ah, nada como uma mentira inocente em uma manhã de sábado.

O homem fez uma ligação e após alguns minutos a autorizou a subir até o vigésimo quarto andar.

Ela agradeceu e foi até o elevador. Durante toda a subida esteve sozinha, os joelhos tremendo como se tivesse sete anos de idade e fosse seu primeiro dia de aula. O nervosismo tornou o percurso muito rápido para ela, sem que conseguisse pensar no que falar para Sasuke.

"_Elevador babaca."_

Finalmente no andar desejado, procurou pela porta com o nome "Sasuke Uchiha". Era a última, no final do corredor.

"_Sempre no canto mais afastado."_

Suspirou, ergueu a mão e bateu três vezes.

Sasuke abriu a porta. Os dois se encararam e um silêncio constrangedor se seguiu, até que Sakura resolveu dar o primeiro passo.

- Eu trouxe... As três colheres de amor que faltaram no seu chá na quinta. – Falou, estendendo o copo na direção dele.

Sasuke aceitou a bebida e se afastou para que ela entrasse. Na sala era tudo muito simples e bem organizado, mas ela não esperara algo diferente dele.

Ele se sentou e apontou para a outra cadeira, mas ela preferiu ficar em pé caso fosse necessário sair correndo.

Ele levou o copo até os lábios e bebeu um gole, fechando os olhos e dando um pequeno sorriso de satisfação. Sakura concluiu que aquele pequeno gesto o tornava muito mais bonito do que quando usava a carranca habitual.

- E então? – Perguntou ela, nervosa.

Sasuke deixou o copo sobre a mesa, se levantou e caminhou até a garota.

- Hoje o sabor está perfeito, como na segunda-feira. – Respondeu, pegando o queixo dela entre os dedos e o erguendo de encontro à sua boca.

O cheiro, o sabor... Tudo nela lembrava chá. A bebida favorita dele.

- E de que mesmo é o chá de hoje? – Perguntou, se separando dela por alguns segundos.

- É de Ginseng.

E se beijaram novamente.

**Chá de ginseng: promove o bem-estar, acalma e é estimulante sexual.**

~Fim

* * *

**Nota da autora ~**

Faz muito tempo que não postava nada por aqui e resolvi tirar a poeira. Saudades de SasuSaku. Acho que o mangá finalmente está caminhando e espero que me traga mais inspiração.

Essa fanfiction também foi inspirada pelo friozinho que começou a fazer na minha cidade e meu completo vício em chás. Bebo todo dia, o dia todo 3

Obrigado a quem deu uma passadinha e leu, a quem favoritou e quem deixou reviews.

E um obrigado especial à minha beta reader, L. Padfoot. Visitem o perfil dela aqui no site.

Beijos com gostinho de chá ~

**Nota da Beta ~** (LPadfoot) ~

Ai que bonitinho gente! Adoro a fics da minha amigue! :3

E adoro mais ainda o Kakashi pervertido. Hehehehe. Mandem reviews, muitas, porque ela merece muito! :3


End file.
